


One loyal boatswain

by LoonyFred



Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyFred/pseuds/LoonyFred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always been kind of aware of a certain feeling I harbored for the guy. I just never fully realized how fucking strong a feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One loyal boatswain

One loyal boatswain.

"He was my friend", I said, and raised my voice a bit at the end of the sentence; it's what I usually do to draw attention to what I`m saying, so that the listener would channel back somehow that, "Yeah, man, I`m following." 

"What?" Billy looked so adorably confused, that I immediately had to suppress an urge of a very strong kind to caress his mouth. I bit my own lip instead.

Billy was staring intensely, as usual, waiting for me to return the burning look, which I did. 

"Gates...” I said. "You don't know how deep my regret is about what I've done. Every fucking day I miss him. I see this murder as one of my truest sins. Most terrible ones, Billy.

Bones simply disagreed. Whenever he does this, I just don't know whether he's playing some cleverer game, or should I trust him, may be? Can anyone be more fucking loyal than this guy? It's ridiculous. Billy Bones is being ridiculously loyal. Fuck!

That's what I thought, while remaining completely silent, of course. Still staring at him, though.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his eyes wide open, and I couldn't quite tell, whether that smile was sarcastic or reassuring. "Gates betrayed you. He conspired with Dufresne. Against you. I understand why you acted… that way."

"Billy", I was just stunned by the simplicity of his attitude to Gates' death. It’s like he actually thought Hal might have deserved it somehow?

"Well, I wish you'd never murdered him", Billy continued. "I wish the three of us could casually sit down and talk things through. I wish I had more patience. With that letter..."

Don't tell me the guy sees himself responsible for Hal? I stood speechless, overwhelmed by the intensity of my feelings. Sudden and seemingly unspecific at first, but I knew all too well, it had always been there, the sweetness I carried in my heart for this boy. But never before did my chest burn as hot and never before did it ache so profoundly. 

I fell for you, Billy fucking Bones.

"I am with you, Captain. I'll never betray you".

I've always been kind of aware of a certain feeling I harbored for the guy. I just never fully realized how fucking strong a feeling.

God damn it, Flint. 

God damn it.


End file.
